beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppy Donovan
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Poppy Karen Donovan, sometimes known just as Pop, is a vampire and the daughter of Kelly Donovan and an unknown father. She is the younger twin sister of Matt Donovan by an hour and the younger sister of Vicki Donovan. Pop is a friend of Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, Pop having bonded with her over their becoming vampires. When Elena found out about the healing quality of Stefan’s blood, she asked if Stefan could give Poppy his blood in order, without her knowing, to heal her ticking timebomb of a condition. Stefan reluctantly agreed, but was worried about how the doctors would react to a sudden miracle recovery. Due to the nature of her condition, she was able to receive vampire blood, but rather than it healing the clot it flowed to it and caused a brain aneurysm. Poppy could not reach hospital in time to be saved, and so she died with Stefan’s blood still in her system, and so woke up in the middle of her transition into a vampire. =Biography= Early Life Poppy Karen Donovan was born to Kelly Donovan on the 4th March 1992, an hour after her brother Matt. The two twins have a strong bond, especially after the events of the series. She has an older sister Vicki, with whom she was also close. Because Kelly and Miranda Gilbert who was Elena's adoptive mother, were best friends since high school, Matt and Poppy knew Elena Gilbert since infancy occasionally sharing a crib. This led to Poppy and Elena being quite good friends, though they drifted apart a bit when Poppy was diagnosed. Through Elena, she had also been friends with Caroline and Bonnie for a while, when they went to elementary and middle school, but she never told them about her condition so they drifted away. Elena was the only person she told, and she made her promise not to tell anyone because she didn’t want to be treated like an invalid. After she and Elena drifted apart, she only really remained close to Matt, spending most of her time at high school alone, unable to really make friends. Diagnosis ''Tve Vampire Diaries'' Poppy Donovan/Season 1|Season One Poppy Donovan/Season 2|Season Two Poppy Donovan/Season 3|Season Three Poppy Donovan/Season 4|Season Four Poppy Donovan/Season 5|Season Five =Trivia= * Deborah Ann Woll, who plays Poppy, aso plays a Vampire in True Blood, Bill's progeny Jessica. **Like Jessica, Poppy doesn't appear in any of the books the series is based on. *Pop was the second Donovan to become a vampire, as she was turned shortly after her elder sister, Vicki. *Pop's mother, Kelly Donovan, says that she has her father's hair, which suggests that she knows who their father is and it also suggests that the young Donovans' father's hair was red. *Pop is the only vampire who has not yet killed anyone. * Like her brother, in the series, she often shortens people's names, as well as Damon, but with nicknames - **Vicki "Vick" **Tyler "Ty" **Jeremy "Jer" **Caroline "Care" **Bonnie "Bon" *The only name she doesn't shoten is Matt's, which, like Vicky she lengthened to a pet name, "Matty". *Despite the fact that Matt and Pop seem to have a close relationship, Pop has significantly decieved him on several occasions - **Firstly, the worsening of her condition in Season 1. She didn't wnat him to worry. **And she didn't tell him about how she survived, saying that she figured it was a "miracle". **Lastly, she lied to him about hwere she was going as she aided the Salvatores in Rescuing Elena drom Klaus in Before Sunset When there was a risk of her dying. *It is often considered that her contition as a human before it likked her makes her value human life, even as a vampire, a lot more than some. Category:TVD Characters Category:Female Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Donovan Family Category:Undead Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:High School Students Category:Mystic Grill Staff Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Niklaus' bloodline Category:Niklaus' Bloodline